Desperately in Love
by OdiSSe
Summary: When Fleur announces that Krum is invited to the wedding, Ron doesn't take the news welcome. As he reacts sensitively, Hermione decides to close the case forever.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Desperately in Love**

**to Celine;**

_because she says true love always finds a way

* * *

_

It was an ordinary June afternoon. The weather was hot and tedious. There wasn't a single leaf moving. In fact, there wasn't any noise at all. The moisture in the air made everything slow and motionless, except the noisy cicadas that were singing indifferently under the roasting sun.

The small, cozy sitting room of the Burrow was crowded and stifling. People had gathered around Mrs. Weasley who was seated at the sofa, in front of the open window, hoping the catch a stray breeze. She was making the last alteration to Fleur's wedding dress. Harry and Bill were playing wizard chess on the table. Fleur was sitting next to Bill studying a long roll of parchment with a frown on her lovely face. Ron was polishing his broom idly, lost in his thoughts while Hermione was seated in the small armchair, reading a book in her lap and occasionally glancing at Ron. Across from her, Ginny was playing with Arnold the pygmy puff on the floor. The room was extremely silent save for the rustling noises and squealing coming from outside as Crookshanks chased the gnomes frantically in the backyard.

"Ze wedding is going to be reaaally quiet," Fleur said suddenly. She shook her head slightly in frustration as she stared at the invitation list in front of her. However, she did not get the attention she expected.

"Oh, Beel!" This time she turned directly to her fiancée with her complaint, "I can't decide. Zere is a lot of guests I want to invite-"

Mrs. Weasley quickly interrupted with a firm but kind tone. "We can only fit a certain number of people in the backyard, you know that. And I will appreciate it if you don't remove any of our relatives from the list." Hermione and Ginny shared an amused look.

Fleur sighed in response and tossed her silky hair over her shoulders. She got to her feet and flirtatiously sat down on Bill's lap, settling her puppy dog eyes on him. Bill grinned.

"But darling," she whined, pursing her lips like a child, "I want to invite my friends." Mrs. Weasley tutted to herself, while Hermione suppressed a giggle.

Ron had long stopped polishing his broom. His mouth agape, he watched Fleur admiringly as she flirted with Bill to get her way. Hermione secretly scowled. Bill quickly lost his concentration on the game, much to Harry's dismay, and he beamed at Fleur.

"But dear," he started with a soft voice, "you know the garden's capacity and you know the war is raging all over. Do you really think this is the time for a big show"  
Fleur looked crestfallen but did not say anything. She went back to her chair huffing and continued to examine the long invitation list. The room fell back to its peaceful silence again.

Fifteen minutes later, Fleur stretched in her seat and said happily, "Oh, it's finished!" She started to gather the pile of cards.

"I've decided not to send one to my cousin," she explained, even though nobody was listening to her. "I haven't seen her for ages. I am not sure if she is alive as a matter of fact." She waved a hand dismissively. "Instead I spared an invitation for Victor Krum. It'll be nice to have a famous quidditch player at my wedding."

A horrifying silence fell over the room. Hermione felt her heart almost jump out of her chest. Swallowing hard, she just stared incredulously at Fleur who looked too distracted to understand the significance of what she just announced. Hermione summoned her courage to glance at Ron and when she caught sight of his expression, she prayed for the ground to open and swallow her whole. There was a murderous look on his face. He was staring at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. Hermione felt her cheeks get red hot as she held his piercing glare. She waited for him to avert his gaze and prayed silently for this tortuous moment to be over.

Without warning, Ron rose abruptly from his seat, placed his broom over his shoulder, and spared a last hateful glance at Hermione before he sprinted out of the house. The silence was broken by the harsh shut of the door.

Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her but she did not care. She just wanted to be alone. All she could see were those cold blue eyes. Mumbling an apology, she leapt to her feet and made a hasty retreat to the second floor. She was thankful nobody followed her.

Hermione propped herself on Ginny's bed and let the angry tears fall, releasing the stress she had been holding. It took a while to calm down since she felt extremely irritated and upset over Ron. After all they've been through; she thought they had gotten past this. She thought he understood, especially after his poisoning incident and Dumbledore's funeral… she thought he knew! But again, he just proved how much of a pig-headed prat he was. She sighed miserably. And how much she adored the prat.

Hermione furiously swiped away the tears from her face and glared at the sunlit ceiling. Nothing could ever be easy with them. She couldn't take it any more. It was time to meet the bullhead on and she did not care if she had to scream herself hoarse to get through to him.

With renewed vigour, Hermione descended the stairs before Ginny decided that she had moped enough. It was bad enough that she had run from the sitting room as if she had done something wrong.

When she came down she saw that the door to the Burrow was open. A warm, gentle wind wafted in, bringing in the heavenly scent of the newly cut grass. Hermione inhaled deeply and felt herself relax and her anger decreasing rapidly. A small smile formed on her lips. She glanced around and saw that the sitting room was now empty; except for Mrs. Weasley who was still sitting in front of the open window.

She had raised her head and looked up when Hermione had entered the room.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Come here, dear."

Hermione cracked an apologetic smile and approached her hesitantly. She knew that if she moved closer, Mrs. Weasley would notice her red eyes, but then suddenly, it did not matter anymore. When she was close enough, Mrs. Weasley put her knitting down, got to her feet, and reached for Hermione's hand.

Hermione was stunned. Mrs. Weasley never really made any physical contact with her, except for the usual hugs on the train platform.

"Come closer, dear," she said smiling as she pulled Hermione gently in front of the window. Hermione obeyed and gazed out of the window into the Burrow's luscious backyard.

"He's over there," Mrs. Weasley said after a moment, indicating somewhere in the distance with her hand.

Hermione was taken aback. She looked at Mrs. Weasley's face expectantly. Could it be?

"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. She heaved a sigh, her eyes locked on a point before she continued. "Whenever he gets angry he always goes and stays there until he calms down. I always knew where he was hiding but I never followed him because I wanted him to work through his pain and then come back home."

Hermione merely stared at her, trying to figure out why she shared that piece of information.

"He's behind the big oak tree on the hill." Mrs. Weasley said softly as if she had read Hermione's mind. She finally turned her head and looked in Hermione's eyes. "Go and bring him back, Hermione, because this time, he suffers in vain!"

And with that, she headed into the kitchen and left Hermione behind with a determined look on her face.

The sun began its descent behind the mountains, giving everything around a deep scarlet colour. As Hermione walked to the oak tree, she saw splashes red and orange on the tress and tall grass. They reminded her of Ron's beautiful hair.

Slowly but surely, she started to walk over the hill. The weak sunlight and the cool breeze were a welcome relief from the stuffy house. She could actually think clearly now.

What was she going to say? How would he react? She didn't know. Well, she had a fairly good idea as to how he would react even though she had not done anything or said anything wrong. Why did she always have to be the first to make amends, the first to approach him and call him on his stupidity? She hated the thought of being punished for something she did not do. But she was going because if she didn't, she would be suffering too.

Her heart did somersaults as she walked up the hill.

After a short walk, she finally arrived at the spot that Mrs. Weasley indicated. Ron was behind the big oak tree under its wide shade. Hermione hesitated as she remembered Mrs. Weasley saying that this place was special to Ron. She did not want to enter his solitude without his permission.

However, once the grass rustled under her feet Ron had heard her footsteps and turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder. He seemed expressionless. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Hermione's stomach. She was used to his shouts and his accusations, but a silent Ron was completely different and horrifying to her. She did not even know where to begin. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it back again and chose to watch him absent-mindedly rub the ground with a stick.

Tense, silent minutes stretched between them until Ron could not take it any longer.

"What?" he asked curtly, not bothering to look at her. His tone cut deeply. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

Hermione gathered her courage. "Why did you run away?"

Unfortunately, that was the wrong question because Ron leapt to his feet making Hermione step back in surprise.

"Run away?" he bellowed furiously. "Why would I run away from my own house?"

"Why are you yelling, Ron?" asked Hermione softly, digging deep within for her patience.

"Because you're asking stupid questions!" he shouted crimson-faced.

Hermione dropped all pretenses. "And you act stupid!" she yelled back.

"Stupid?" Ron shouted incredously as he chucked away the stick in his hand. "Now, I've become stupid? Well, that's great new!" he added sarcastically. "Why did you bother coming here to say that to me? Couldn't you wait until I was back inside?"

"No!" Hermione shouted at once. He glared at her with those cold eyes she hated before turning away again.

She was angry and exhausted of stubborness. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say next because she just wanted all the arguing to stop once and for all. They stayed in silence for a while, their backs to each other. This time it was Hermione who cracked.

"Whenever you hear his name, do you have to get mad?" Hermione asked.  
"It's got nothing to do with him," Ron blurted out stubbornly. "Can't I just come outside to take some air?"

She rolled her eyes. Really, whom was he trying to fool? Pansy Parkinson? "It was a coincidence then?" Hermione snorted loudly, "Don't lie to me, Ron."

"I am not lying," he replied.

Her impatience took over. "Yes you are!" Hermione stamped her feet in frustration.

"No, I am not!"

She opened her mouth to argue back but then stopped. Instead, she let out a groan. Feeling weak in the knees, she leaned against the tree and silently berated all things male. He could not even accept his own feelings. He was not willing to try to figure out anything. What could she say to make him think differently? She felt helpless and she could not help it. The tears began trickling down her face. It made no sense trying to get through to him. Everything, all her words and actions were in vain.

But Hermione Granger never gave up especially if it was one of her best friends who just happened to be the love of her life. Even if it tore her to pieces, she would make him understand.

"Well, I-"

"It's got nothing to do with you!" Ron blurted out all at once.

Her entire body trembled. That was more than she could take for one day. She dried her tears and darted away from him. But before she could escape, Ron yelled out of the blue.

"Okay, I lied!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and sighed. Could she take more of his insulting tone?

"Don't tell me that you weren't happy to hear that he'd be coming," he said softly, avoiding her eyes.

Finally he was coming around. She inhaled deeply before answering in the same calm tone. "Honestly Ron, he is my friend, but I don't care if he shows up or not. Besides, I didn't ask for him to come."

"I know," Ron snapped. "I didn't accuse you. Did I accuse you?"

Hermione gaped at him but did not trust herself to answer in the same calm tone. Silence again until Ron whispered: "He kissed you."

Hermione stood there, totally dumbfounded. That was when everything suddenly clicked. His actions, his words, the whole sixth year fiasco. She saw the pain and resentment in his eyes and felt slightly ill knowing that she had caused them. This time she really was speechless. However it drove Ron crazy.

"Say it's a lie!" he shouted at her face.

Hermione couldn't answer. She continued to gawp at him speechless, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

He mimicked her cruelly. "Can't I have a pen friend, Ron? We are just friends, Ron! The whole point of the tournament to make friends, Ron! Oh, Ron, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" He was completely fuming now. "You treated me like I was daft!"

Hermione could see the disappointment on his face. However, she could not speak. She couldn't retort his accusations. How could she? If she had said she didn't want, would he believe her? Krum had stolen her first kiss. She was naïve. And he did not even asked for permission. Would Ron understand that?

"I didn't want him to," she finally said, her voice cracking.

Ron didn't respond for a moment. "But you let him," then he said inconsequentially.

An impasse. It was where they were standing now. They were stuck in the middle and again Hermione did not know what they could do about it. It seemed like there was no exit from the situation. Pride had gone before the emotions. Their friendship had hindered the way of love. The fear factor of losing each other was enormous. A third person had interfered in their lifes, fruitlessly. And now, they were helpless.

"What will happen when he comes over again? Will you let him?" asked Ron moments later, with a touch of sadness behind his words.

"NO!" Hermione cried so loud that she felt her throat hurt. But Ron did not look impressed.

"Why not?" he asked coldly. How she was going to make him believe her now?

Hermione sniffed loudly. Ron noticed that she was crying, but he didn't look concerned.

"Are you trying to make me suffer?" she asked. Ron gave a fake smirk.

"Why would you? You should be happy instead," he stated.

"How can I be happy when you're treating me like this?" bellowed Hermione.

Suddenly, Ron moved closer to her abruptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Just because I treated you like that, you won't be enjoying the wedding. I'm sorry!" he said, throwing his hands in the air, "Ignore me, please!"

When Ron turned his back to walk away, Hermione bellowed in a desperate attempt, "Ron I don't care about him, I care about you!"

Luckily, her exclamation made him stop. But for a long time, he didn't speak and he didn't turn to face her. The wind blew, rustling the trees around them, and a squirrel came out of nowhere and then disappeared quickly.

"Don't you know me at all?" Hermione continued. "Don't you trust me? Why don't you believe what I say?" she asked as she approached his back hesitantly.

"You lied to me before," he stated, sounding hurt.

"No, I didn't! I just … didn't tell."

"What's the difference?" he asked, whirling around to stare at her.

"The difference is big, Ron. I didn't tell you because I wasn't proud of it. You wouldn't believe me that I didn't want to kiss him. Would you have understood? Would you have consoled me? Would you believe that he caught me out of guard? I was so embarrassed, Ron! Why would I tell you that?"

"But you told Ginny …"

"I had to tell someone, Ron. You had Harry!"

Ron did not answer. There was another long silence. The silence was breaking her heart. What's more, he had turned his back again.

"Don't you turn your back to me, Ron!"

But he did. It took Hermione half a second to decide.

"I'm going back to home," she announced. Ron raised his head and looked at her with a flat expression.

"I'm going back," Hermione repeated, "Back to London."

Ron was stunned.

For a moment he seemed like he did not believe her but when Hermione started walking swiftly away from him, he darted forward and grabbed her by the arm as though something hit him on the head.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh yes, I am!" Hermione snapped stubbornly and pushed his hand away.

"No," Ron insisted, now blocking her way.

"Yes I am!"

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

"Then maybe you believe, huh?"

"You don't have to leave just because I'm disturbed!"

She wanted to slap him silly. However she kept her composure and, pushing him harshly on the chest, she kept walking.

"Stupid! I hate you!" she bellowed as she marched furiously down the hill. "Go and invite Lavender!"

"What?" asked Ron, following her and looking astonished.

She was hurt and she aimed to hurt him.

"Why did you say that?" asked Ron insistently.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled.

"You don't have to cry so much," Ron remarked, looking uncomfortable. Hermione ignored him. Now he was pitying her.

"Oh, wait a second," she stopped abruptly. "Now I understand," she said, shaking her head slightly as something clicked in her mind. "You're worried about the others, aren't you? What will they think if I leave the house? Please, don't worry about it. I'll make up something."

"Don't be silly," said Ron, leaning forward to grab her. She pushed him yet again.

"Will you wait, please?" he yelled, losing his patience.

"Why should I? To hear insults from you?" she asked, her eyes firing up. "If you don't let go of my arm, I will scream Ron," she said in a threatening tone. Ron immediately let her go. She brushed past him.

"Hermione stop, please!" he pleaded.

She reluctantly obeyed but did not turn around.

"You know why I acted like this," he said after a short pause.

"You tell me, Ron," Hermione whirled around to stare at him. "I tried to talk to you properly but you ignored me. All you did was throw accusations and insults!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I hate him!" Ron bellowed. "I hate the day you let that stupid git into our lives. If you hadn't been so proud of yourself -."

"Excuse me?" cried Hermione. "Do you think I actually wanted this to happen? I wouldn't have imagined that he could … I wouldn't have imagined …" she trailed off.

"Stop playing dumb with me!" Ron bellowed.

"Is that why you dated Lavender?" asked Hermione tentatively, even though an inner voice told her that was true.

"Yes," answered Ron sheepishly.

"Thank you, Ron!" Hermione snorted. "Thank you for turning my life into hell. Thank you for ruining the last six months! The moment I asked you to a party, you jumped on a girl. At least, I tried to do something. Tell me who has suffered more?"

"What could I do? Do you think it was easy for me?" Ron bellowed. "Did you expect me to ask, tell me Hermione what are you feeling for me?" he asked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"I would've told you," answered Hermione, yelling. "It would've been better than you judging me."

"I wouldn't have risked that," Ron protested, running a hand wearily through his hair. "I wouldn't have risked hearing the contrary."

They were both out of the breath now. Hermione ran a hand across her face, unable to respond. Ron ran a hand through his hair, looking extremely uncomfortable and exchanging meaningful looks. A long moment of silence passed before Hermione spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she blurted out. "I'm sorry for making you suffer unintentionally. I just wanted to make you jealous. That's all. How could I have known?"

There, she had said it. She said it wholeheartedly, without waiting for a response at all.

"I'm sorry, too," said Ron mildly, looking much more civil now. "I don't want you to leave." He stepped closer. He looked positively relieved at her explanation. Hermione let out of a heavy sigh.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked.

"Believe what?"

"That I don't love him. I don't love him."

"Yes," nodded Ron. He moved toward her hesitantly and grabbed her hands in his. This time, Hermione did not push him.

She was not able to see his face clearly. The sky was getting dark. A couple of stars were visible now, twinkling and the silhouette of the full moon was in prospect. In the distance, they could see the dim lights coming from the Burrow. All around was silent; except for a few owls that were occasionally passing above them.

Then suddenly Ron hugged her. He hugged her so tightly that for a moment Hermione could not breathe properly, but she did not mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Ron yet again, embracing her tighter.

"I'm sorry," she echoed, whole-heartedly.

"I hate Krum," said Ron, pulling her closer.

"I hate Krum," repeated Hermione, sobbing.

She grabbed him by the sleeves for fear that he would go away. She held him tightly. His shirt was wet from her tears.

Ron stroked her hair the way he did at Dumbledore's funeral, but this time it was not for consolation.

"I love you!"

Of course, she knew. Was that so hard to say? Was that so hard?

"I love you, Ron!" she said hoarsely.

It was such a strange feeling she was experiencing. It was like she had lost him a long time ago, and now she had found him. She had missed him. For years, she had missed him. Not being able to touch him like this, not to being able to look at him like this. She had been waiting so long for this moment. She knew that they had both suffered terribly. But she knew that it was time to finish the pain as well.

Ron cupped her face and wiped away the tears affectionately from her cheeks with his thumbs. Hermione sighed and ran her hands through his hair, raising her gaze to meet his. She had never seen the deep blue eyes that close before. They watched each other for a moment in amazement.

Then placing his hands on her back, Ron pulled her closer. Hermione felt his heart racing. His nose brushed against hers. Her mind went numb.

Then she closed her eyes on impulse. She held her breath, realising what would happen in the next few seconds. Ron twisted his head as she anticipated. She tiptoed slowly in return, as she felt him inch closer.

It was blink of a moment, she felt his soft lips brushed againts her. It was a quick, barely a peck on the lips. However, the contact sent tiny shivers all over her body. A perfect fit, she thought.

But it was not enough at this point now. She fidgeted slightly in protest. He looked into her eyes briefly, searching for agreement. Wanting more, she snuggled even closer to him. Encouraged by her enthusiasm, he found her lips yet again, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

When she felt the soft, warm flick of his tongue against hers, Hermione thought she might die. Her legs felt weak and the blood flushed her face. But she responded to him, savouring every minute, no, every second of their bond. Time had lost its meaning. It was the first time she felt so isolated from the universe. Quite contradictory, in point of fact.

Ron was impatient, and desire was evident in his motions. A mixture of confidence and appreciation took over Hermione. She doubted she would ever gather her senses back. Reason was nowhere to be found. She tried to memorize the new sensations she was experiencing. She was growing addicted.

They stood there for several moments, rooted to the spot. In an incredible natural harmony, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Neither was willing to break contact, both feeling insatiable. Hermione knew that at that moment, they were sealing their love. With each kiss, they were apologizing for every single bickering they had had. With each kiss, she knew, they were paying to stolen moments.

* * *

AN: Well, as you perfectly noticed, this story's edited by a beta. _(prouds, cheers, finally_... :P) Two betas, actually. Thanks a lot toVanessa for her great contribution and to Katiebell from SS.

I've been working on this story for a long time so I would love to hear your thoughts. Review?


End file.
